


Darkness surrounding. {Hidei/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Darkness, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Jashinism, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "Darkness coats us.The smell of fall.Changing season.The graveyard is alive, black cat across my path,the chill of cold wind, the breath of the dead.Imprisoned souls.Trapped for eternity.Black crows break the silence."Deidara ha tenido mucho tipos de parejas en su vida. Mentirosos, vividores y tacaños.No obstante, Hidan parecía ser el hombre correcto para él, dentro de sus propios estándares sociales. Sin embargo, las cosas se comienzan a complicar cuando entra un tercero a la relacion.Y no necesariamente, se trata de una persona.
Relationships: Deidara/Hidan (Naruto)
Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572862
Kudos: 1





	Darkness surrounding. {Hidei/Au}

" _Darkness coats us._  
 _The smell of fall._  
 _Changing season._  
 _The graveyard is alive, black cat across my path,_  
 _the chill of cold wind, the breath of the dead._  
 _Imprisoned souls._  
 _Trapped for eternity._  
 _Black crows break the silence."_

**_Darkness surrounding; Avenged Sevenfold_ ** _._

* * *

Los conceptos que definen a la oscuridad, son, en su gran mayoría, negativos.

Es algo de toda la vida, arraigado a culturas, a generaciones y a leyendas.

Están las típicas que susurran que bajo la cama, la oscuridad cobija monstruos de afiladas garras y peligrosos dientes, listos para devorarte una vez que tu respiración se acompasa.

Hay otras que dicen que la oscuridad deja habitar a las criaturas ciegas que salen de la tierra, guiandolas con su mantra carente de luz y espantando a todo aquel que ose a perturbar su existencia.

Los más ridículos dicen que la oscuridad almacena la maldad y que los seres de lugares inhóspitos se alimentan de ella.

Las más verídicas, dicen que es peligrosa.

Los padres se lo dicen a los niños, también a sus hijos adolescentes; la noche es peligrosa. Los bandidos aprovechan a camuflarse para acorralar jovencitas en los callejones, así como se envuelven en júbilo al hacer lo que les viene en gana, avivándose de que no hay transeúntes en las calles que puedan impedirlo.

Así que, en su humilde opinión, en realidad no es que la noche o la oscuridad sean peligrosas. Es solo que la ciudad está dormida y carente de control. Es jodidamente obvio que a falta de testigos, la mala calaña decida aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de las calles y hacerlas suyas sin medirse en reglas.

No por eso el día esta a salvo de las desgracias, puesto a que realmente hay gente a la cual no le importa nada.

Por otro lado, los valientes que dicen que la oscuridad es solo la ausencia de luz y que nada cambia en su presencia, son aquellos casi calificados de psicópatas para las personas cuerdas.

Y él solía admirar psicópatas de niño, así que supone que todo va de la misma mano.

Precediendo a los valientes, Deidara no tiene problema en dormir con la luz apagada, las ventanas bajas y el cuerpo destapado.

Sale de noche, cruza callejones y trabaja en un mini mercado en la carretera, donde nadie quiere trabajar los turnos nocturnos.  
Al ser el único idiota que aceptaría ese puesto, era a quien mejor le pagaban.

No, Deidara jamás le había temido antes a la oscuridad. Claro que no, su habitación es la misma en el día y en la noche, solo que mejor y peor iluminada.

Claro, así era hasta que empezó a salir con ese imbécil bueno para nada.

Joder, Deidara aún se preguntaba, _¿Qué jodida mierda está mal conmigo?_

¿Acaso había sido un terrorista en su otra vida? ¿Había asesinado a alguien? ¿Dios le castigaba por ser tan malditamente gay?

Porque de otra forma, no se explicaba como siempre terminaba saliendo con la gente equivocada.

Le había conocido en el trabajo y no precisamente por ser compañeros.  
No, Hidan se pasaba por allí de vez en tanto. Al principio compraba lo que debía y se iba sin mirarle siquiera. Sin saludar ni dar las gracias.

Un jodido maleducado.

Oh, pero el bendito día en el cual Deidara se cansó de su poco tacto, fue cuando el contrario levantó la mirada.   
Sonrió galante y siguió apareciéndose cada maldita noche para comprar cosas que no necesitaba.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, Deidara había caído por él.

Un completo desastre. Hidan era el tipo de persona que se pasaba por el trasero la opinión ajena. Insultaba a sus clientes, ponía música alta en su teléfono sin importarle los demás y compraba alcohol, el cual destapaba y bebía antes de pagarlo.

Y como Deidara siempre se ha considerado una persona con gustos altamente cuestionables, comenzó a encontrar todos los defectos de Hidan como algo adorable.

Si el mayor reía como desquiciado, Deidara rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.  
Si se ponía ebrio y se peleaba afuera con sus clientes, Deidara reía y lo dejaba estar.  
Si se le insinuaba sexualmente en sus horarios de trabajo, simplemente se aseguraba de trabar la puerta y cedía, haciéndose siempre rogar un poco por mera diversión.

Pero no todo era una completa locura.

Ellos coincidían en mucho.

Opinaban igual en muchos casos, se compartían música y reían siempre.  
Se sentían cómodos en los brazos del otro y se ponían apodos denigrantes que eran el pan de cada día.

En lo que a él respecta, una relación decente, adorable y real. Eso era lo que él quería y no había nada más que hablar.

Claro que a medida que las relaciones avanzan, las cosas pueden volverse complicadas. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Pese a que en la cama las cosas eran excelentes y reían bastante, Hidan había demostrado ser el tipo de persona que se aburría fácil de la rutina. Gustaba de probar cosas nuevas en su día a día y, para ser sincero, le gustaba eso de él.

El problema fue cuando una madrugada, navegando en su computadora mientras él dormía, a Hidan se le dio por convertirse en un fanático religioso. Y no uno de esos que llevan la biblia a todos lados y golpean las puertas para llevar su mensaje.

No, se había metido en una estúpida religion friki de internet. _Jashinismo_ o una mierda de esas.

Al principio no le prestó absoluta atención, inclusive se reía de él y como se ponía a rezar cosas raras con ese collar espantoso. Pero con el pasar de las semanas, comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Ahora Hidan no solo llevaba ese collar extraño a donde fuera, sino que también había adquirido cierta fascinación por el dolor físico. Sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que hacían en la cama, no era nada nuevo.

Pero la madrugada que volvió a casa luego de trabajar y le encontró riendo a carcajadas por llevar un corte bastante profundo en la palma de su mano, se puso furioso. Amenazó con cortar la relación a la mierda si no se iba a tratar la herida al hospital y se dejaba de tonterías con esa estupidez de internet.

Y si bien sí le hizo caso respecto a la herida, no lo hizo con esa estúpida religión.

Las cosas en el apartamento comenzaron a descontrolarse. A veces escuchaba a Hidan hablar solo en la madrugada, mirando algún rincón oscuro de la habitación. Otras, sonámbulo, intentaba lastimarse. Tuvo que cambiar sus horarios de trabajo para vigilarlo porque, joder, eso solo ocurría cuando la noche llegaba y cuando las habitaciones estaban en completa oscuridad.

Y como si eso fuese poco, Deidara podía sentir que allí había _algo_ mas.

 _Alguien_ mas.

Cada noche, cuando se acostaban a dormir y apagaban las luces, _alguien_ estaba con ellos en esa cama. Y por primera vez en su vida, hubiese deseado que sea algún amante extra de Hidan, pero no era así.

No era un cuerpo, era una sensación asquerosa. Una que le hacía sentir que bajo la cama, tras la puerta y justo a su costado, había un par de ojos que le observaban dormir toda la noche cuando las luces dejaban de estar encendidas.

Y pese a que Deidara intentó por todos los medios ignorar aquello, supo que Hidan lo había arruinado la noche que le vio en verdad asustado. 

Lo que tiene la religión y todos aquellos temas paranormales, es que uno puede volverse fan de algo bueno o malo, leyendo historias, afirmando que puede sentir todo aquello y jactándose orgulloso de que no tiene miedo. Las cosas son distintas cuando esas cosas resultan ser reales. 

_Y Hidan lo había visto._ Lo juraba. Se lo afirmaba mientras tiritaba de miedo y sonreía fascinado. 

Jashin era real. Lo vio, cuando se abrió esa parte del brazo con un cuchillo, _lo vio_. En su habitación, junto a la cama. Del lado donde Deidara solía dormir.

Asustado, herido, desconcertado y por demás furioso, Deidara decidió que había llegado al límite.

No podía comer pensando en esa cosa, porque la comida parecía podrida en su paladar. No podía pintar ni hacer esculturas, porque esa cosa sin forma, sin color y sin luz, aparecía en cada arte que realizaba. No podía dormir, porque podía sentirle justo a su lado. Porque Hidan hablaba solo y porque ya ni siquiera se reconocían.

Así que le echó de su apartamento, donde pasaban mas tiempo juntos. Claro que Hidan tenía el suyo, pero prefería estar siempre con él. Así que él supuso que aquella noche, donde discutieron fuertemente y Hidan se perdió entre la oscuridad de las calles, era allí adonde había ido.

Pero no fue así. Cada vez que habían discutido durante su relación, antes y después de toda esa barbaridad, Hidan _siempre_ volvía. Apestando a alcohol, pero volvía. Lo hacía riéndose a carcajadas y poniéndose de rodillas para que lo perdonara. O enojado consigo mismo y abrazándole fuerte hasta que su forma de dar amor hacía efecto.

Pero luego de esa noche, Hidan jamás volvió. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra.

La oscuridad del callejón, el último lugar donde le había visto desaparecer, le había consumido por completo sin dejar ningún rastro de él.

Cuando la mañana le abordó, no tardó ni cinco minutos en sentirse terriblemente desesperado cuando llamó a su apartamento y nadie respondía. Entró en pánico cuando supo que no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior y se puso a llorar cuando supo que no se había presentado al trabajo. Y por mas que se hicieron investigaciones, se buscó bajo cada piedra y se rastrilló todo el lago, no había quedado ni un solo rastro de lo que alguna vez había sido su novio.

Para su mala suerte, Deidara no solo tenía que lidiar contra la rabia que le daba la tontería que su novio había cometido, sino también la desesperación de no poder encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Y la peor parte de todas, es que Hidan no se había llevado todo consigo. 

No. _Esa cosa_ , fuese lo que fuese, se había quedado allí, con él.

Burlándose, revolviendo sus recuerdos y aprovechando la oscuridad para soltar leves quejidos y risas completamente aterradoras.

Pero no eran escandalosas.

Eran tenues, bajitas, con la voz rota y partida. Eran lo más horrible que había escuchado jamás.

Probó mudarse, pero allí seguía.

Deidara no pudo volver a salir en la noche. No pudo volver a divertirse como lo hacía, siquiera podía ir al cine sin sentirse desesperado cuando las luces se apagaban.

Así que para cuando las noches llegaban y sentía el otro lado del colchón vacío, no podía simplemente soportarlo. Encendía todas las luces e intentaba no dormirse en la madrugada, alertado por el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Porque cada vez que la oscuridad envolvía cada esquina de su cuarto, allí estaba.

Y él no estaba seguro de si su novio había vuelto o si aquella cosa solo quería burlarse de él. Ya no lo sabía. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

De lo único que estaba seguro, era de que ya no estaba solo. Y jamás volvería estarlo.

Cuando la luces se apagaban y la lucidez le abandonaba, podía escucharlo.

La respiración pesada. Las pisadas vagas. Los brazos pálidos de Hidan envolviéndole en medio de la oscuridad. Y el último grito con el que se había despedido de su propia existencia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve que terminarlo a las corridas porque parece que se me va a cortar la luz en casa y no tenía otro momento para subirlo. Perdón por no preparar algo mejor, también por las faltas ortográficas que debe tener.
> 
> La palabra de esta fase era "oscuridad" y como el concepto es muy amplio, me maree un poco y escribí como cinco historias diferentes. Me volví loca sola.
> 
> En fin, Hidan simplemente se metió en una "religion" donde no debió meterse. Invocó cosas más fuertes de las que podía manejar y esto fue lo que ocurrió. Al final, aquella cosa logró consumirle hasta que Hidan se entregó por completo a él.
> 
> El destino de Deidara lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes.
> 
> En esta fase debía competir contra otra chica, que por cierto, ha escrito algo maravilloso y que en verdad me ha gustado. Así que le deseo toda la suerte, sé que ambas dimos lo mejor❤
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y veremos si paso a la otra fase o no❤


End file.
